


PSSOM deleted scenes

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Deleted Scenes, M/M, pour some sugar on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of conversations, missing scenes and bits of smut that take place during the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2556839/chapters/5684552">Pour Some Sugar On Me</a> (when the scene happens will be at the start of each chapter and these won't be in any particular order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PSSOM deleted scenes

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of each chapter will tell you when the events took place, they will be in a random order and a mixed bag of deleted scenes. If there was anything in particular you wanted to see that was touched upon in the fic and you wanted a bit more detail let me know and I may add it!

Jim opens up slightly, albeit reluctantly. A small conversation that takes place during the generally quiet car ride at the start of [chapter 13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2556839/chapters/7410584) 

* * *

 

 

The car ride was predominantly silent and Sebastian did appreciate not really having to talk when he was driving but the silence was heavy, slightly overbearing and he huffed out a loud sigh of relief when Jim spoke however he was not expecting Jim to open up,  even if it was only slightly.  
  
"At home, they didn't care about me, they didn't want me. I wanted to get away and I couldn't leave, well I had no way of leaving until I could finally move away to go to university." Jim wrung his hands together and sneered at himself for even considering telling Sebastian this, though of course he wouldn't go into too much detail he just felt like the man should know for some reason, as if he deserved an explanation.  
  
"My parents, they even told me they didn't want me but they still kept me. I had a brother, I can't really remember him at all I just remember him being sent away and then I was by myself, even with my parents there because they liked to act like I simply didn’t exist." He let out an irritated huff and scrubbed a hand over his face and stared out of the window, pointedly not looking at Sebastian.   
  
"They couldn't handle two of us never mind one, I was lucky if they remembered to feed me to be honest." Jim was past the point of being angry or upset about it, he had simply accepted it and got over it, he didn't want any stupid sympathy he just wanted to explain.   
  
"That's why I just, that's why I'm used to being on my own. I don't want you to apologise or any of that shit, I'm just explaining. I'm not giving you a fucking sob story." Sebastian had listened intently, obviously mildly shocked by what he heard but he wasn't entirely surprised. He knew there would be some kind of 'explanation' and he didn't want Jim to feel coddled or... Well he didn't want to baby him and overload him with insincere sympathy. 

So instead of responding with words that he probably wouldn't be able to form properly without sounding condescending he simply kept quiet, nodding to show Jim he heard and letting the silence settle back over the car except it seemed less heavy this time and instead turned into a peaceful quiet. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [mormortrash](http://mormortrash.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
